Sangre y Rosas
by Hachi06
Summary: Lyanna hace prometerle a Ned que cuidará de Jon.


**HOLA! Esto está dedicado, en exclusiva, a mi Alessandra y a mi Valdemar! **

**A los súper fans de GoT (libros) espero que no os enfadéis, yo no los leo (aún) y esto lo he escrito según videos, spoilers y más cosas por internet. Un besito y espero que, ante todo, guste :) **

**Reviews con confi 100%! **

* * *

><p>Cuanto más subía por aquellas escaleras de caracol, más olía a rosas... y sangre. Ese matiz de hierro empañaba el aire y se obligó a sí mismo a correr hacia arriba. La subida se le antojó eterna y más cuando llegaron a sus oídos leves gemidos, lamentaciones.<p>

Llegó a la puerta, la más pesada que había abierto hasta entonces, o era la ansiedad del momento lo que le privó de toda la fuerza de la que gozaba a diario. Aquella estancia estaba cargada con el intenso aroma que había olfateado hacía un momento. Respiraba con dificultad... olía a Muerte.

-Ned...

Su dulce y débil voz le revolvío las entrañas. Todo lo joven que era, la vitalidad que la caracterizaba, su belleza... se había ido; se había marchitado.

-Lyanna...

Se acercó despacio, casi con miedo. La cama en la que yacía estaba manchada de sangre... sangre sucia, sangre limpia... brillaba a la luz de las velas, al igual que unos ojillos azules que le miraban con admiración.

Un bebé descansaba entre los brazos de Lyanna, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como los peces.

-Tiene hambre...- dijo Ned, acercándose más, inspeccionando a aquélla persona tan pequeña.

-Es un niño.- Lyanna entrelazaba sus dedos en la mata de pelo negro de su hijo. -Le habría encantado conocerle...- y sonríe... y llora... y vuelve a despeinar al bebé, para luego ponerle en orden los rizos de nuevo. -¡Le habría encantado conocerle, Ned!

Se desmorona, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, llorando como cuando era una niña pequeña y le habían prohibido algo que le gustaba.

Y otra vez se le revuelven las tripas. Le encantaría poder coger a su hermana en brazos, junto con el bebé y llevarla lejos... lejísimos! Dónde nadie supiera de ellos, dónde no corrieran peligro... dónde la Muerte no la acompañara.

Pero era demasiado tarde para todo eso, por no decir imposible. La vida de Lyanna se apagaba a cada segundo que pasaba y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Había librado cientos de batallas, matado a miles de hombres en nombre de "la Justicia" y, sin embargo, ahora no podía hacer nada, salvo mirar a su adorada hermana pequeña y en cómo moría lentamente.

Lyanna... sangre de su sangre. Su hermana. Su niña caprichosa. La Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Su endiablada Princesa del Norte. La mujer por la que se enfrentaron Robert y Rhaegar, Señores de dos de las Grandes Casas.

Ciervos contra Dragones... por una Loba Huargo.

Cuánta sangre derramada, cuánta miseria, cuántas vidas perdidas en nombre de Lyanna. Y es que ella lo merecía. Por Lyanna, el Mundo entero merecía perecer. Pero éste seguía empeñado en continuar girando. Ella se moría y él seguía dando vueltas, como si nada pasara.

Y él allí plantado, agachado, notando en su cara cómo el aliento de Lyanna se debilitaba más y más, sin poder llorar, sin poder cogerla de la mano y apretársela, sin poder decirle que se moría de miedo, que la amaba, que haría lo que fuese necesario para que se quedara con él.

-Ned...- tenía los ojos clavados en los de él. -Acércate... -fue ella quién, usando la poquísima fuerza de la que disponía, le cogió la mano y se la apretó, acercándosela a los labios, temblorosos, morados, secos; besándola como si esa fuera la manera de salvarse de aquella Muerte tan injusta.

-Shh...- él le besó la frente, sudorosa y fría, salada. -Tranquila, voy a quedarme contigo... Dime qué quieres que haga. Dímelo y lo haré.

-Cuida de Jon.

-¿Qué?- y le devuelve el apretón de manos.

-Como si fuera tuyo... Prométemelo, Ned.

-Pero...

-Prométemelo.

Y por un breve momento, un microsegundo, quiere negarse, decirle "Estás loca?" pero aquel olor a sangre y rosas le devuelve a la realidad y ya no son niños pequeños y ella ya no es una niña egoísta, a la que se le ocurren cosas descabelladas y él le echa la bronca.

Aquello es la Última Voluntad de Lyanna, de su hermana, de una de sus razones de vivir.

Y por supuesto que se lo prometía. Jon crecería junto con sus hijos, como uno suyo, como un Stark más. Tendría que mentirle a Cat, hacerle creer que lo engendró con una mujer cualquiera mientras él estaba en la Guerra. Para el mundo entero, Jon sería un bastardo, su bastardo, el bastardo del respetable Eddard Stark, Jon Snow... pero siempre sería hijo de Lyanna y Rhaegar.

-Te lo prometo.

Lyanna sonrié y besa delicadamente la frente del bebé, que comienza a llorar, sintiendo la afilada cuchilla que le roba la vida a su madre.

Por fin, se reúne con su Rhaegar, como siempre debió ser, como era lo Justo.

Lyanna duerme apacible, acunando aún a Jon, que llora desconsolado al no sentir el cálido palpitar del corazón de su madre. Ned lo coge en brazos, y lo zarandea suavemente, hasta que consigue calmarlo. El bebé lo mira, con esos grandes ojos azules de su hermana.

"Siempre vivirá en él", piensa.

Y en vuelve a Jon en una manta, saliendo de aquél maldito lugar, con ese maldito olor a Muerta, sangre y rosas.


End file.
